Ancient love
by Kharotus
Summary: What happens when at last prince put his feelings before his duties? Would it be new hope of whole saiyan race or disaster? Does he learn what is true saiyan love? VegetaxOC


It was beautiful day. Birds were singing and nature were waking to another day. To all other creatures it seemed to be beautiful but not to prince of extincted race. Vegeta had took some time off by himself. He have had again some disagreements with his wife Bulma and had to admit that sometimes he did regret having family with her. But he was man of honour and didn't left woman alone at that kind of situation.

He took his clothes off and did go to have little swim to small spring. It was really quiet and that was what he did need after all that yelling and fighting. For long time he was floating and swimming wondering at same time what he did wrong compared to Kakarot. Seemed that Kakarot had ideal relationship with his wife.

Suddenly he had feeling that someone or something were watching him and he looked around. He didn't sense any strong energy but it was intresting. Lively and curious but still calm energy.

He pretended that ignored that whatever were watching him and did go to shore to pull pants up. He looked around but from outsider it looked like he was adoring nature and not that he would have been searching anything. No one wouldn't have been able to expect anything from his behaving when suddenly he pulled with one strong move vines away covering one area of tree. He wasn't sure was he more surprised or creature what he saw.

Infront of him in shadows were beautiful but frightened saiyan female. She had simple dress what covered her body and what seemed like would have been made to her. Her black straight hairs moved along when wind touched them. Even she had sensuel body he saw that she had strenght too. He did feel himself like one big idiot when just stared her and didn't know what to say infront of this ancient beauty what he thought that wouldn't ever see again. He was far away from home what got destroyed long time ago and she didn't look so old that could have been exist when planet got destroyed.

He noticed that she moved alert and turned little sideway covering with arms her chest area. Did she thought that he would try to rape her? He was shocked about that fact, he wasn't that kind of man.

He took step backward to give to her some space and show to her that he hadn't come here to harm her. It seemed to calm down her little even situation were still little tensed between them.

When she came to light from shadows and he saw her figure clearly, some strange feeling took over his body. He wasn't sure what it was but all what he wanted to do was to keep her safe. He tried to say something but didn't got anything out of his mouth and fell to his knees infront of her.

Saiyan female didn't seemed to know how to react to his behaving and looked around like would have tried to find way to escape. Vegeta looked to her and in the end when he realized that she could possible try to escape when looked around like would have been thinking to what direction she should have go he gathered his courage.

"Please... Don't go..." he said with raspy voice.

Saiyan female looked to him slowly and walked infront of him. Now he realized why her energy were so intresting. It did remind him about peace what female saiyans had deep inside of them, loving and motherly. He looked down to her feet studying her energy more than her figure enjoying of this rare moment what perhaps wouldn't ever be able to reach again in his life.

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his energy lever low that wouldn't have frightened her. He heard when she took couple steps closer until he did smell her scent. It was fresh and close to nature. With small and gentle touch he took hold from her waist and did feel her tail under dress. It was like it would have open some long closed doors inside of him and he took better hold from her waist and buried his face under her chest crying quietly. He knew that was humiliating himself and tried to get control to his feelings but it was impossible. He started to cry like little child and couldn't control himself in the end at all. He had hold everything inside of him too long time and now he was just tired to pretend to be strong and proud prince.

Female saiyan placed gently her hands behind his head and did pet his hairs gently. Like would have been calming mother. She didn't said anything. Vegeta had feeling that she understood his sorrow what he was going through inside of himself at that moment. Perhaps she had gone through same feelings without being able to show those to anyone. They stayed quietly clinged against each others like would have been one creature.

When Vegeta were too exhausted at emotional level, he started to calm down slowly. In the end he just stayed close to her and didn't said anything. He did still feel himself embarrassed because of his emotional burst. When saiyan female did let go of him, he got up slowly and tried to avoid looking her into eyes. Not because would have stayed to staring her beauty. Mostly because he was afraid that she would laugh or insult his weakness. He breathed slowly and deep couple times and tried to get himself calm down when suddenly did feel touch at his cheek and noticed her hand with slow move turning his face to look at her. He didn't wanted to fight back and looked at her into eyes.

"It's okay" she said with smooth feminine voice. Her light smile made him believe that there was hope for their race even it did sound stupid perhaps to stranger ears.

He looked to her and nodded little. He had always done what others had wanted pushing his own feelings and needs away and he had feeling that he wouldn't be able to do that at this time. His head told to leave her alone and go to his wife but heart said that he did belong here, with her. He did belong with his own race. He had feeling deep inside of himself that he wanted her different way than wanted his wife. In that wasn't anything physical, he wanted her different new level, to be one with her at emotional level. It was rare feeling to have and it was given just to few. He did struggle with himself and she seemed to notice it and had perhaps similar feelings.

"You need to rest" she said and took hold from his hand.

He did follow her while his mind screamed to him to go away but her energy were like drug to him. He did feel to be first time at home after when vegeta planet got destroyed. He didn't even knew her name but it didn't seemed to bother them at all. They were both saiyans and took care of their owns, no matter what happen.

Only thing what he was hoping was that this wasn't dream.

 **Writer note**

 _Little fanfic with what I wanted to go more inside of Vegeta head and because in my personal opinion he deserve real saiyan woman instead of Bulma ^^. Because I am fan of saiyans what are beautiful warriors and race in dragonball and deserve more love than they get in that serie._

 _This was written in flu and fever so it is possible that there are some writing errors so no need to mention about those. Also english isn't my native language but I always do my best. And I try to get back to track with writing more fanfics, have left those too much behind because of busy life._

 _I am not going to get beta-reader._

 _I don't own Vegeta or dragonball manga/anime and did this just for fun_

 _Enjoy ~~_


End file.
